Redemption
by Flo.ine
Summary: Nos existences basculent parfois du jour au lendemain. Nos peurs nous hantent. Nos espoirs nous poussent en avant. Mais au final, l'éternité nous semble parfois bien longue...
1. Prologue : Analeigh

**Note de l'auteur :**

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les utiliser au service de mon histoire.

Je tiens à préciser que même si je vais me servir personnages de Twilight, il va m'arriver de modifier certains trait de caractères/ description de certains d'entre eux afin de vous les représenter tel que je me les imagines.

**Analeigh m'appartient à part entière, toute ressemblance avec un autre personnage serait fortuite.**

* * *

**Prologue :**

_« Nous apprenons de nos erreurs. Des obstacles qui apparaissent dans nos vies. Puis, nous vivons avec. Ce qui est fait ne peut plus être changé. Cela appartient au passé. Définitivement._

_Quand la douleur d'une perte est trop importante, nous ne faisons plus que survivre. Difficilement. Chaque jour s'écoulant avec une infime lenteur. Alors nous sombrons, dans l'addiction. Nos souvenirs représentent une souffrance insurmontable dans laquelle nous nous complaisons._

_Personne n'est présent pour nous relever. Nous sommes seuls face à nous même. Glissant, chaque jour passant, plus en avant dans cet abîme. L'abîme des regrets. »_

J'appartiens au monde de l'obscurité depuis déjà de nombreuses années. Mon existence n'a jamais été facile. De difficulté en difficulté, je suis parvenue à avancer toujours plus loin. Au point de me perdre. J'ai renoncé à toutes mes valeurs, toutes mes croyances. Je pensais avoir fait les bons choix mais aujourd'hui il ne me restait qu'une seule motivation : Mourir. Disparaître enfin de la surface de cette terre.

Cependant, même après des centaines d'années de solitude, d'errance, il me reste encore un petit espoir. Une minuscule flamme de vie qui m'encourage, me pousse à sortir de ma solitude, retourner dans le monde.

Alors, après des années d'hésitation, je me suis enfin décidée à accepter l'invitation de Carlisle.

**Je m'appelle Analeigh, ceci est mon histoire. **

**Celle d'un amour perdu,**

** Celle d'une rédemption impossible. **


	2. Chapitre 1 : Sortir de l'obscurité A

**Chapitre 1 : Sortir de l'obscurité**

_« La douleur nous attire dans une spirale destructrice. Un cercle infini que l'on apprend à aimer. Cette souffrance insurmontable qui comprime dans un étau de fer notre cœur meurtri. Paradoxalement, elle nous permet de surmonter le poids de nos erreurs, le fardeau de nos souvenirs. Au point de nous faire oublier qui nous sommes en réalité. Qui nous avons été autrefois. Elle nous tiens prisonnier d'une cage d'amertume. »_

L'obscurité représentait mon monde. Mon unique univers. Elle semblait avoir engloutit le temps. Tel un voile d'encre nocturne qui figerait l'histoire sur du vieux parchemin. Un sablier dont le sable serait retenu, sans aucune brèche pour s'écouler. Je ne vivais plus, une statue immortelle. Paralysée sans lumière pour me guider vers la fin du tunnel. Sans aucune chance d'échapper aux ténèbres qui avaient envahies mon cœur. La flamme d'espoir que j'avais toujours gardée en moi, précieusement, vacillait. Comme une bougie que l'on priverait de son air. Étonnamment, je m'y complaisais.

La douleur m'emprisonnait de sa poigne de fer. Elle compressait mon cœur déjà mort depuis longtemps. Une souffrance indescriptible qui brulait mon âme entière. Qui me maintenait clouée au sol. Sans réaction. Sans parvenir à réfléchir. Ma vie se répétait devant mes yeux grands ouverts. Elle se rejouait à l'infini. Plantant de grands coups de couteau en moi. Si mon enveloppe charnelle restait immobile, cela n'était pas le cas de mon esprit qui se tordait sous l'assaut des remords et du désespoir.

Ma respiration s'était bloquée depuis déjà un long moment. Mais aucune chance d'asphyxie. Sinon, la mort m'aurait déjà emportée. Douce, bienvenue. Cela ne m'empêchait cependant pas de souhaiter que cela soit le cas. Qu'à l'usure, mon corps privé de ses sens n'abandonne la partie. L'emporte sur le vampire en moi. Sur la bête sauvage. Le monstre. Mais en même temps, cette douleur me punissait de mes erreurs, du mal répandu autour de moi, sur les gens qui m'aimaient autrefois. Elle me maintenait en vie.

Plus aucune odeur ne me parvenait. Je ne sentais pas la menthe du jardin, la douceur de l'été, la fraicheur de la pluie ou l'odeur épicée de la forêt et de ses herbes sauvages. Je savais pourtant qu'autrefois ses senteurs se répandaient dans ce lieu. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, rien ne flottait dans les airs, pas même les relents aigres du sang séché qui recouvrait encore mes vêtements, le sol et le corps, _son_ corps sans vie. Ce vestige de ma vie passée que je fixais sans vraiment l'apercevoir. Me demandant encore et encore comment cela avait bien pu se produire, une telle horreur. Comment nous avions pu nous aimer, nous haïr, pour finir par nous entretuer.

Recroquevillée contre le mur, dans un coin de la grotte, j'avais plongé dans une inertie totale. Ma robe commençait même à partir en cendre, à s'effriter. Le voile blanc n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. De même que la magnifique bâtisse. Cette vieille maison abandonnée depuis des siècles, cachée au milieu des bois, avait appartenu à ma famille bien avant ma naissance. Aujourd'hui, elle était notre tombeau. Le dernier lieu de notre puissance passée, de notre grandeur. Nous ne représentons à présent, rien d'autre qu'une ancienne famille qui avait sombré dans l'oubli. Que tout le monde avait fini par effacer des mémoires.

* * *

Ce fut le froid mordant qui me sortit de ma torpeur. Ou plutôt l'étrange de la situation. En réalité, l'idée même d'avoir froid me surprit au plus haut point. J'ignorai cela possible pour un vampire. Nous sentions la chaleur, pas la fraîcheur. Après tout nous étions faits de glace. Cela suffit à m'éveiller. La surprise, la curiosité.

Le voile qui obscurcissait mes yeux s'estompa brusquement. Et je redécouvris l'endroit. Comme si je voyais pour la première fois. Tel un nouveau né. Le marbre du sol brisé à certains endroits, les trainées de sang sur les murs, les meubles en morceaux, la poussière et la terre qui s'étaient infiltrées à travers les énormes fissures dans les murs, et au centre juste un rayon lumineux qui traversait ce qui fut jadis une magnifique salle de bal. Nous avions tout saccagé. Si mère avait vu cela elle serait morte sur le coup. Mais elle n'avait plus mis les pieds dans cette maison depuis bien longtemps.

J'ignorais combien de temps j'étais restée dans cette position. Les jambes sous mon corps, repliées. De nombreuses années. Minimum. J'eus du mal à sortir de ma léthargie. Comme un humain se réveillant d'un trop long coma, tous mes réflexes étaient endommagés. Tout mon corps engourdit se rappelait à moi. Mon premier instinct fut de prendre une grande inspiration. Afin de sentir ce qui m'entourait.

Je suffoquai brusquement. Toussai. Puis paniquai. Trop de temps écoulé depuis la dernière bouffée d'air prise. La brulure dans ma gorge s'enflamma de plus en plus. La soif se fit omniprésente. Toutes les odeurs affluèrent en même temps. Se mélangèrent. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je perdis la notion de lieu. Guidés par la faim, mes muscles se bandèrent brutalement. Mais, ankylosé depuis trop longtemps, un claquement sec me ramena au sol. Me rappela mon trop long sommeil.

Une apathie me pris soudainement. Ce manque d'énergie apparent, cette incapacité à réagir, me fit honte. J'étais un vampire, un vampire qui ce négligea pendant tellement de temps qu'il ne pouvait même plus se lever et chasser normalement. Un vampire qui avait les muscles ankylosés et surtout qui ressentait le _froid_. Je n'étais que l'ombre de ce que j'avais pu représenter jadis. Et cela ne me révoltait même pas. J'étais honteuse, mais pas en colère. Pitoyable. Je le reconnaissais.

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent. La soif me tenaillait. Elle gagnât mon corps entier, mon esprit s'échauffa sous la torture de la brulure. Je délirai. L'odeur du sang emplît mes narines. Alors qu'auparavant je ne distinguai aucune senteur particulière. A présent il ne restait plus que cela. Le sang. Ma tête se mit à tourner. Je ne contrôlai plus rien. Pas même ma soif. Alors que, jadis, je pouvais être fière de mon self-control.

Je me décidai enfin, dépliant une jambe et la posant devant moi, je parvins à me lever. Même si pour cela je dus m'appuyer contre le mur qui émit un craquement sinistre. Apparemment, je ne maitrisai même plus ma force vampirique. Un pas devant l'autre, je traversai la pièce. Difficilement. M'éloignant du support rassurant que le mur m'offrait. Mes pas malhabiles me firent penser à un bébé qui apprendrait à marcher. En réalité, cela représentait assez bien mon état d'esprit. Un enfant qui doit tout redécouvrir. Tout réapprendre. S'adapter.

Soudain, je trébuchai sur une faille dans le sol qui avait échappée à mon regard. Je m'étalai sur le sol. Pitoyable. Voilà ce que j'étais. Un vampire lamentable. Un déchet qui n'avait plus sa place dans ce monde. Je me rendis compte que je sanglotai quand un morceau du lustre s'écrasa près de ma tête. Mes ridicules pleurs faisaient trembler toute la demeure. Alors je me relevai et avançai en titubant vers la sortie.

Quand mes mains se posèrent sur la lourde porte en bois, mon souffle se bloqua quelques secondes sous l'appréhension. Je ne savais pas de quoi demain serait fait. Qu'était devenu le monde ? Les vampires, les humains, les loups ? Que c'était-il passé ? Toutes ces questions qui me traversèrent l'esprit soudainement me donnèrent mal à la tête. Pourtant je savais que je m'en sortirais. J'avais toujours réussi à m'intégrer dans la population. A me faire aux nouvelles mœurs apparaissant à chaque époque que j'avais traversée. Mais en ce temps lointain, un but me poussait en avant. La fuite. La peur. Et l'espoir d'un futur meilleur pour ma famille.

La porte était emprisonnée dans son cadre de bois. Le temps et les plantes grimpantes m'empêchaient de l'ouvrir normalement. Alors je poussai un grand coup en avant. Le bois massif céda dans le même élan et s'écrasa sur le sol. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans l'air. Cependant, je pus quand même voir que l'immense allée avait été recouverte par les ronces, les arbres et arbustes de tous genres qui s'élevaient vers les cieux. Bien loin du jardin bien entretenu et de l'immense allée blanche que parcourait de luxueuses calèches et de magnifiques chevaux. Tout n'était plus qu'un immense tas de ruine. Toute l'histoire de ma famille. Tout se que mon père avait prit tant d'année à construire. Il s'était sacrifié pour nous, et nous avions tout détruit. Une déchéance amère à mes yeux. L'ultime preuve de la tornade destructrice que nous avions été.

Je posais mon pied nu sur la première marche quand celle-ci s'écroula sous mon poids. Cette fois-ci j'étais assez alerte pour ne pas m'écrouler comme une poupée en chiffon. Je retombai doucement sur mes jambes, devant les marches, après un saut parfait. Mais l'effort me priva de mes dernières réserves d'humanité. Une odeur de sang me parvint aux narines. Sans attendre, je me lançai en chasse. La première depuis un long moment.

* * *

Le sang. A nos yeux, il représentait la source de vie. N'importe quel vampire pourrait vous le dire. Quand nous le sentons couler dans nos gorges, emplir nos veines… Ce sentiment était indescriptible. Un mélange de bien être profond et de puissance. Une puissance sans fin. Une plénitude parfaite. Sentir tous nos muscles près à bondir, nos sens se développer, le cœur de notre proie qui s'accélère à cause de la peur.

Après un long sommeil, boire fut la meilleure expérience de toute ma non-vie. J'aspirai goulument le liquide chaud. Le pauvre renard ne gigotait même plus. L'abandon face à la mort me laissait habituellement un arrière gout métallique dans la gorge, mais cette fois-ci fit exception. J'étais déjà tellement heureuse d'être tombé sur un animal et non un être humain. Dans mon état je ne serais pas parvenue à résister à l'odeur alléchante de notre nourriture première.

La brulure de ma gorge s'estompa enfin. Cela n'était pas le premier renard que je tuai de la soirée. Ma longue torpeur demandait un vrai repas. La solution de la facilité aurait été de me diriger immédiatement vers la ville et de me nourrir du premier humain que j'aurais croisé. Mais même mon désespoir ne pouvait me pousser à une telle extrémité. Je reposai l'animal sur le sol, le bénissant pour son sacrifice, avant de me diriger vers ce que je savais être une ancienne ville. Si elle existait encore. Il était largement temps de me reprendre en main. De sortir de l'obscurité. Et cela commençait par savoir, combien de temps étais-je restée inerte dans cette maison ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : Contrôler son corps A

**Bonjours à tous. Désolé pour ce petit retard. Juste un contre temps majeur que tout terminal à connu cette année : Le Bac. Mais la suite est enfin là ! Elle est pas très longue. Mais je vous promets que les prochains chapitres arriveront bientôt et seront de plus en plus longs. Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que cela vous plairas. Je rappelle que les personnages hormis Analeigh appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. Je tiens également à préciser que je ne suis pas historienne donc il se peut que lorsque j'évoquerai certaines périodes de la vie d'Analeigh, quelques incohérences historiques s'y glissent. Mais j'écris tel que je les imagines et non telles qu'elles sont réellement. Voilà. A bientôt.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Reprendre vie**

_ « On nous a toujours dit que nous sommes tous différents. Mais le monde change. Bouge. Si nous n'avançons pas avec lui, nous restons à l'arrière. Perdu. Inutile. Complètement à l'Ouest. Marginaliser. Finalement être unique nous rends seuls. Nous savons que nous devons faire quelque chose. Que nous devons évoluer. Cela fait partie intégrante de notre nature. Pourtant nous n'arrivons pas à l'accepter. Car le faire reviendrait à avouer que nous ne sommes pas éternels. Nous courrons après le temps, tout en essayant de le ralentir. Mais le monde s'agrandit. Le champ des possibilités aussi. Alors nous cherchons à être le plus original possible, à sortir du lot, à se faire une place. Sans voir qu'être soit même suffit bien souvent. »_

La forêt avait changé. Plus clairsemée qu'autrefois, où les feuillages envahissaient l'espace entier. Cela chamboula complètement mes repères. Les grands troncs centenaires me manquaient. Aussi loin que remontaient mes souvenirs, leur présence rassurante s'étendait sur la région. Leurs racines solidement ancrées dans la terre. Des géants. Résistant à toutes les bourrasques. À toutes les intempéries. Ni la neige glaciale de l'hiver, ni la chaleur étouffante de l'été ne parvenaient autrefois à les ébranler. Quelque part, ils me rappelaient que je n'étais pas le seul être immortel qui peuplait la terre. Qu'au fond je n'étais pas un monstre. Juste comme eux, quelqu'un que l'on avait autorisé à fouler le sol du monde, plus longtemps que le commun des vivants. Pérenne.

Mes forces me revenaient peu à peu. Le sang coulait à nouveau dans mes veines asséchées, tel de l'eau bienfaitrice dans une gorge brulée. Elément vital. J'étais revigorée. Presque vivante. Du moins autant que je pouvais l'être. Cependant à présent que l'adrénaline de ma chasse avait disparue, je m'avérai encore faible. Titubante. J'avançai doucement vers mon but. Beaucoup moins rapidement que ma condition devrait me le permettre. La curiosité seule parvenait à me maintenir debout. Suffisamment forte pour me faire oublier la torpeur de mes muscles. La douleur de chacun des mes pas.

Je souhaitais plus que tout savoir combien d'années le sommeil m'avait volé. Combien de siècle avait bien pu s'écouler pendant que, telle une statue de marbre, j'étais restée figée dans le temps. Prisonnière de mon propre corps. Sans aucune connexion avec la réalité. Revivant en boucle des siècles et des siècles d'existence. Mais, je brulais également de connaitre le monde d'aujourd'hui. De me rendre compte de l'évolution qu'il avait connu. Des enjeux qu'il subissait à présent.

Chaque nouvelle époque avait toujours été différente de la précédente. Les années passaient sans se ressembler. Les coutumes, les langages, les gens évoluaient de siècles en siècles. La musique, la mode, les habitudes allaient de revirement en revirement. Tout pouvait basculer d'un jour à l'autre. Toujours plus brillant. Toujours plus sublime. Provoquant des sentiments à la fois fort et destructeur. De la joie à la tristesse. De la douceur à la haine. De l'amour à la colère noire et profonde.

Je gardais des souvenirs de toutes les périodes historiques, de Cléopâtre jusqu'à Louis XIV. En passant par le roi Arthur et les grandes découvertes. L'Amérique avait été de loin ma préférée. Les saveurs, les couleurs, tout ressortant plus puissant. Je me souvenais du goût particulier du sang des indigènes. Les épices les rendant beaucoup plus attirant que les autres humains. Senteurs esquisses et innovantes. Lorsque je buvais encore du sang humain ils représentaient un met de choix. On les protégeait, ne nous nourrissant jamais à la source. Seulement d'offrande. Nous, les Vampires, avions aimé de toutes nos forces l'Amérique. Presque autant que celui qui vit notre naissance.

Lors de mes derniers souvenirs, ce continent se trouvait au centre de guerres incessantes entre clans. Savoir qui obtiendrait le contrôle de cette terre promise. De ce lieu devenu presque sacré pour notre race. Certains étaient bien loin de se douter de l'importance de ces terres. A la fois pour nous, Vampires, mais également et surtout pour les Loups. Ce fut tout de même à la fois le berceau et le tombeau de leur espèce. Cela me désolait de devoir regarder, cachée dans l'ombre, ces jeunes vampires formé des armées de nouveaux nés incontrôlables. Ils s'entretuaient par instinct. Pour un territoire qu'ils savaient important tout en ignorant à quel point. Alors que moi je _savais_. Je comprenais les enjeux. Je comprenais d'où leur venait cet instinct. Je connaissais la force qui les poussait à se battre, tel des animaux sauvages, des bêtes assoiffées de sang…

Mes muscles ankylosés reprenaient douloureusement du service. De bébé lourdaud et maladroit, je redevenais doucement la créature nocturne tant crainte par les humains. Je recommençais à évoluer normalement. Je sentais à nouveau la force en moi. La puissance sans limite appartenant aux vampires. La grâce, la perfection d'une démarche aussi légère qu'un coup de vent. Je marchais enfin sans avoir l'impression de trainer un corps mort derrière moi. Sans que mes pas ne soient durs, sans qu'ils ne résonnent dans le sol. Au contraire, plus j'approchais de la ville, plus je reprenais de l'assurance, me fondant dans la forêt, telle une ombre. Une ombre inquiétante que tous les animaux fuyaient. Le prédateur suprême.

J'entendais les battements de cœur des habitants des lieux qui s'accéléraient. Je ressentais l'intégralité de leur terreur. Je percevais leur recul lorsqu'ils allaient se terrer dans le fond de leurs tanières. Terrorisés par une force inconnue dont ils ignoraient tout. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient se cacher. Cela faisait partie d'eux. L'instinct de survie représentait à mes yeux le don le plus précieux qu'ils aient pu recevoir. L'une des rares qualités utiles dont la nature les avaient dotés. Tellement fragiles, tellement faibles. L'homme le pire de tous. Je me souvenais qu'autrefois, ils savaient se défendre. Des humains se battant contre les loups. Gagnant des batailles grâce à la force de leurs bras, grâce à l'intelligence de leurs techniques, la pureté de leurs cœurs. Mais lors des guerres incessantes, j'avais assisté à la disparition de l'humanité. Bien sur elle existait encore, du moins dans mes souvenirs. Mais elle se faisait de plus en plus rare. Cachée dans des valeurs transmisses de génération en génération.

Brusquement, les clameurs de la ville m'atteignirent. De plein fouet. Je me pris une claque dans la figure. Je n'étais plus accoutumée à tant de bruit. Cela dépassait de loin l'entendement. Les hurlements. Les cris. Les pleurs des enfants. Et d'autres sons étranges dont j'ignorai totalement la provenance mais qui m'agressaient les oreilles. Insupportable pour mes sens sur-développés. Irrités par une inactivité dont j'ignorai encore toute l'étendue. Tant de sonorités inconnues, pouvant aller de l'infrason jusqu'aux ultrasons. Du grave à l'aigu. Sensible à l'extrême je le perçu comme une explosion presque inaudible. Un mélange horripilant. Cela résonna en moi. Provoquant un sentiment de profonde terreur. Je paniquai. Impossible de m'approcher plus près de cette ville. Pas alors que j'étais encore si instable. Tout était insoutenable. Trop fort. Après avoir réappris à marcher, j'allais devoir de nouveau me souvenir comment m'empêcher de tout ressentir. Toutes ses lueurs, toutes ses âmes. Je devais les cacher. Occulter chacune d'entre elle. Ne plus ressentir. Ne plus percevoir. Aveugle. Sourde.

Je doutais fort de parvenir à m'adapter seule. Tout semblait avoir tellement changé. Je présentais déjà que m'aventurer seule dans la ville causerai ma perte. L'état dans lequel je me trouvais, de fragilité, se rapprocher encore trop de celui d'un nouveau né. Incapable de contrôler à la fois le flux d'information et la soif, cela pourrait causer la perte de beaucoup de gens. Je n'endurais pas la brûlure incessante depuis plusieurs siècles pour tout laisser tomber si près du but. Etre végétarien était un défi extrêmement douloureux lorsque l'on avait laissé la bête en nous dominer nos vies pendants des centaines d'années. Je ne comptais même plus le nombre de mes victimes. Mais j'avais décidé de changer. De me reprendre en main. Aujourd'hui, il ne me restait plus grand chose du grand vampire que je fus autrefois. Je n'avais qu'une solution si je voulais parvenir à redécouvrir la vie. Si je souhaitais comprendre ce nouveau monde qui avait pris vie autour de moi.

Cette porte de survie résidait en une seule personne : Carlisle. Mon vieil ami. Sa force m'aidera à coup sur à me relever. Un tout petit peu. Sa bonté et son gout pour les causes perdues ne m'était pas inconnu. Je me souvenais de notre première rencontre. J'avais immédiatement compris que son âme brillait d'une lueur sublime. Cela se confirma par la suite. Un vampire au cœur pur. Un model. Il m'aidera parfaitement. Plusieurs fois déjà, il me l'avait proposé. Sentant certainement mon instabilité grandissante au fil des ans. Mes refus ne le blessèrent jamais. Au contraire, l'amitié qui nous unissait se renforça à chacune de nos rencontres. Il représentait le père que je perdis peu après ma renaissance. Une figure à suivre. Un être de droiture. Respectant ses principes envers et contre tous.

Il m'aidera. Oui. Cette fois ci, j'allais enfin le lui demander. Comme il l'espérait depuis longtemps. Je me reposerais sur lui. Entièrement. Il m'apprendra comment vivre aujourd'hui. Ma blessure ne guérirait surement pas. Elle était bien trop profonde pour cela. Un vampire n'oublie jamais rien de son passé. Il ne peut pas effacer de sa mémoire une douleur aussi intense que celle que j'ai vécue. Mon éternité prendrait bientôt fin. Je le sentais. Je ferrais tout pour cela. Mais pas tout de suite. Une seule personne mettrait fin à mes jours. _Je n'accepterais la mort que de ses mains, que de ses crocs, que si elle était issue de sa haine envers moi. _

Je m'éloignai de la ville. Forte de mes résolutions et me mis en route. Je devais me dépêcher. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour mener à bien mes projets…


	4. Chapitre 3 : Être un Volturi D

**C_oucou à tous. Et voilà. Second chapitre de la semaine. Point de vue différent. Voici l'arrivée de notre cher Demetri sur le devant de la scène. Chapitre beaucoup plus long que les deux premiers. J'espère continuer sur ma lancée. Et surtout que celui ci va vous plaire._  
**

* * *

**D1 : Être un Volturi**

_« Connaitre son passé permet d'avancer vers l'avenir. Vers un lendemain incertain. Nous ne commettons jamais deux fois la même erreur. Nous apprenons sans cesse. Nos choix nous font avancer. Nos croyances nous guident. Nos actions nous révèlent. Nous ne contrôlons pas le futur, nous ne pouvons revenir sur le passé. En revanche le présent ne tiens qu'à nous. Nous en sommes les maitres. Nous nous accrochons à notre essence. A ce qui fait que nous existons. A qui nous sommes au fond de nous. Sans cette connaissance, nous sommes perdus. Seul face au monde. Face à l'incertitude. Oublier d'où l'on vient revient à tout recommencer au début. A ce reconstruire entièrement. »_

Je le regardais fuir. S'échapper de toutes ses misérables forces de nouveau né incapable du moindre contrôle, de la moindre réflexion. Il courait à perdre haleine à travers les arbres. Ne slalomant même plus, se contentant uniquement de rentrer sauvagement dedans. Déracinant les statues centenaires. Laissant une belle trace de son passage derrière lui. Tel petit poucet qui semait des cailloux afin de retrouver son chemin. Il jetait hâtivement des coups d'œil effrayés en arrière afin de déterminer si nous le suivions ou si nous avions abandonné la poursuite. D'où je me tenais je pouvais même voir l'espérance sur son visage de craie, dans ses yeux rouges sangs, lorsqu'il ne nous vit pas sur ses pas. Stupidité. Personne n'échappait aux Volturi. Personne ne _**m**_**'**échappait. Croire le contraire relevait de l'hérésie, de la folie pure. Ou alors de l'incompétence de son maître à l'éduquer.

Je sentis le gout du venin montant doucement dans ma gorge. S'accumulant progressivement dans ma bouche. Mes muscles se bandèrent sous ma peau, tendu à l'extrême, près à bondir dès que le moment serait venu. Tandis que j'activais mon don, un sourire cruel s'étira sur mes lèvres. L'adrénaline de la traque commença à monter. Puissante. Implacable. Me donnant une impression de force. De contrôle sur le monde entier. Indescriptible. En ce moment précis, rien ni personne ne pouvait plus m'obliger à faire marche arrière. Une fois la cible choisie, rien ne me détournait de mon objectif : débusquer. Quelque soit sa cachette, peu importe les difficultés ou les dangers. Une fois lancé, ma proie se retrouvait dans un piège beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Embuscade qui se refermait progressivement sur ma victime. Etau d'acier qu'elle ne parviendra pas à éviter. Je me tendis sur mon rocher, en haut de la falaise. La forêt s'étendait à perte de vue en contre bas. En équilibre, j'attendais le moment parfait pour me lancer.

**_ « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on le laisse s'échapper comme ça ! »** laissa échapper Jane de sa voix boudeuse d'enfant gâtée. La connaissant parfaitement, je me doutais bien que rester immobile, à ne rien faire, n'était pas sa tasse de thé ! Alec semblait avoir hérité de toute la patience sans rien lui laisser. Pas même une miette. Elle trépignait sur place. Littéralement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'agacer encore plus. Je savais parfaitement qu'elle détestait quand on lui parlait comme à une cruche. Comme si n'était pas plus intelligente que toutes les femelles qui peuplaient le château.

**_ « Voyons _ma charmante_ il me semble que tu connais déjà la réponse… **

**_ Arrête avec ce surnom. Tu sais bien que je ne l'accepte que du maitre. Je ne suis pas une de ses cruches qui partage ton lit sans recevoir aucune considération de ta part. Et la première que j'entends gronder goutera de mon pouvoir. Aro le veut mort. Bien que je n'ai rien contre lui laissé croire qu'il va s'en sortir, ce qui ne sera de toute manière pas le cas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt immédiate de la chose. On perd un temps précieux. Aro déteste attendre. Tu le sais aussi bien que nous tous. Donc je réitère, pourquoi le laisser s'en… »**

Je lui indiquai d'une main de se taire. Le vent venait enfin de tourner. Je sentais l'odeur des autres vampires. Au nombre de quatre. Leurs fragrances m'atteignirent, entrèrent en moi doucement. S'inscrivant dans mon esprit. Imprégnant ma mémoire. Je n'en oubliais jamais aucune. Celles-ci ressemblaient à celle de deux femelles et deux mâles. Caractéristique pour qui sait les différenciées. Ce don n'apparaissait pas chez la totalité des Traqueurs existants dans le monde. A ma connaissance, aucun autre vampire ne le détenait. L'émanation des mâles sentait le désir sexuel, la forêt et le sang. En revanche, celle des femelles était plus subtile. Un mélange de sang et de parfum bon marché. Certainement dans une veine tentative se garder des habitudes humaines. Bien que je soupçonnais que leurs propres odeurs, réflexion approfondie sur leurs souvenirs respectifs, les rendaient incapable de détecter une intrusion dans leur territoire de chasse. Agressant leurs nez à l'outrance. Les deux couples, surement compagnon d'éternité, ne se doutaient de rien. Un rire sec s'échappa de ma poitrine. Cela allait être encore plus amusant que je ne l'imaginais lors de notre arrivée.

La Traque commença brusquement. Le moment venu, l'instant parfait. J'aimais cela. Laisser la bête en moi prendre le dessus. Avoir le contrôle. Sentir la puissance qui coulait dans mes veines. Dangereuse. Terrifiante et à la fois tellement stimulante. Une lame d'acier. Une coulée de lave emportant tout sur son passage. Je devins traqueur. Je me transformai en animal sauvage. Empli uniquement d'instinct. L'instinct de tuer. De faire souffrir tout le monde sur mon passage. Provoquer terreur et destruction sans avoir à rendre de compte à personne. Pas même les rois puisque l'ordre venait d'eux. Je savais que mes yeux étaient devenus noir profond. Je bondis, ressentant chacun de mes muscles en action tandis que je tombai sur le sol. Debout, sans élever une once de poussière, sans laisser une seule trace de pas dans la terre orange. Je m'élançai dans les bois, percevant en moi la totalité des personnes déjà rencontrées dans ma longue existence.

Je saisissais, par l'intermédiaire de mon esprit, leurs emplacements exacts au moment même ou je bougeai. Je discernais les mouvements de leurs âmes. Mon pouvoir était bien plus puissant qu'un simple sixième sens. Je décelais exactement où se situait ma victime. Je prévoyais chacun de ses déplacements. Si elle tournait à gauche, je le savais. Si elle se rabattait à droite, je le présentais. Je connaissais chacun de ses déplacements. Cela consistait en quelque sorte à ne faire qu'un avec ma victime. J'aimais l'euphorie d'un tel pouvoir. Mon identité, mon essence, en quelque sorte ma raison de vivre. Être un Traqueur représentait beaucoup plus que pourchasser une proie. C'était bien plus fort. Bien plus prenant. Il fallait se mettre à la place de sa victime. Essayer de penser comme elle. Plus elle résistait, plus elle tachait de nous mettre en déroute, plus cela s'avérait excitant pour nous.

Ce traqueur que les Cullen avaient éliminé. James. Je le comprenais aisément. Par ailleurs, lors de nos quelques rencontres, nous nous étions trouvé ce point commun, cette passion pour la traque. Il était certes bien moins bon que moi, mais, je devais reconnaitre qu'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Hormis l'erreur de parcours qui lui couta la vie. Son seul défaut ? Sans aucun doute son impulsivité. Cela l'avait conduit à la destruction. Je ne faisais jamais cette bêtise là. Garder son sans froid s'avérait essentiel pour être bon. Pour ne jamais louper sa cible. Tout arrivait à point à qui savait attendre. Une Traque se jouait sur la longueur. Savoir patienter. Attendre le moment ou la proie baisse la garde, se croit enfin hors d'atteinte. A cet instant précis, nous pouvons entrer en action. La précipitation de James à s'attaquer à l'humaine, la folie qui c'était emparée de lui, un traqueur expérimenté n'aurait jamais laissé cela se produire. Pas même contre un clan aussi puissant que celui de l'Olympic.

Je savais que les autres me suivaient. Légèrement en retrait afin de pouvoir percevoir mes mouvements, sans pour autant les entraver. Etre devant moi serait stupide et dangereux. Ils l'assimilaient parfaitement. Même Jane. Surtout quand j'étais en mode Traqueur. Je me lançai derrière le fuyard. Cet imbécile nous conduisit directement au reste de son clan. Trois jeunes vampires qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage sans se soucier de mettre en danger le secret. Les rescapés d'une armée de nouveau né créé par un vieux vampire rancunier. Aro aurait ordonné qu'on détruise sa campagne. Aucune importance pour nous. Nous suivons les ordres. Point à la ligne. Aucun état d'âme ne rentrait en ligne de mire. Bien au contraire. Dire que nous ne ressentons aucune joie à la destruction serait un parfait mensonge. Le créateur avait été détruit depuis déjà quelques semaines. De mes propres mains. Un vampire de plus de six cent ans qui ne connaissais pas grand-chose des combats, se reposant uniquement sur ses « bébés » comme il disait. Les nouveaux nés s'étant dispersés dans la nature, pris de paniques, nous les détruisons au fur et à mesure qu'ils apparaissaient dans la presse. Ce groupe se trouvait malheureusement être le dernier. Il nous faudrait trouver d'autres missions dès notre retour.

Je déboulai dans une petite grotte sur le bord de la plage, de l'autre coté de la forêt. Pas mal comme repère. Bien qu'un peu pittoresque. Il ne manquait plus qu'une petite musique niaise et le coucher de soleil pour que nous tombions dans le parfait stéréotype du vampire nostalgique de sa vie humaine. Nous sommes des prédateurs, pas des chochottes en couche-culotte ! Ceux qui n'appréhendaient pas cette facette de nos espèces ne servaient à rien. Il fallait l'accepter entièrement pour contrôler nos multiples facettes. La force de nos émotions pouvait nous prendre au dépourvu, refuser de reconnaitre que nous sommes les créatures les plus dangereuses du monde conduisait à la folie.

Tout dans leur comportement indiquait qu'ils avaient quitté la période de nouveau né depuis peu. Ils approchaient surement même des deux ans. Retrouvant par la même occasion une partie de leur capacité de réflexion. En particulier, l'accès aux souvenirs humains et à la compassion. Ainsi que le désir sexuel qui faisait défaut après la transformation. Découvrir les capacités de notre nouveau corps, l'une de mes étapes préférées. Mais, malgré leur âge, ils n'avaient pas appris à contrôler leur soif comme beaucoup de nouveau né, laissés seuls, sans maîtres pour les guider, leurs apprendre les règles de notre monde. Dommage pour eux. Heureusement pour nous.

Aucun d'entre eux ne me repéra lorsque je m'appuyai gracieusement contre un arbre. Ils discutaient doucement, en cercle autour d'un feu qui ne les réchauffait pas, décidant de leur prochaine destination. Pathétiques. Et cela se croyait vampire… Mauviette oui. Enfin, plus exactement, cendre, dans quelques minutes. Une honte pour notre espèce. Même les Cullen nous donnaient une meilleure image. Mieux valait boire du sang animal, protégeant une famille avec une certaine hiérarchie, une certaine cohérence, que ce comporter comme des parias, des bêtes de foire s'accrochant désespérément au passé, à une condition de faiblesse et de peur.

**_ « Vous ne pensez tout de même pas pouvoir nous échapper ? » **Leur demandais-je d'une voie doucereuse, faisant couiner l'une des filles.

**_ « Crois moi, je ne voudrais pour rien au monde m'échapper, au contraire…**

**_ Sans vouloir te vexer midinette à ta place j'arrêterai de draguer Demetri et je trouverai un autre moyen de sauver ma peau. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire …**

**_ Vraiment, la gamine tu … »**

La jeune vampire se mit soudainement à hurler de douleur. Recroquevillée sur le sol telle une poupée désarticulée. En proie au pouvoir de Jane qui affichait une mine sadique. Elle adorait se servir de moi comme excuse pour la torture, ou du moins pour provoquer ses victimes potentielles. Quand on lui demandait la raison, elle hurlait à qui voulait bien l'écouter qu'une meilleure amie avait parfaitement le droit de surveiller les femmes qui passaient dans le lit de son meilleur ami. Cela était même son devoir le plus strict de s'assurer qu'aucune d'entre elle ne lui causerait d'ennuis quand il les chasserait le lendemain. Même si je n'avais aucunement besoin d'aide pour cela, je la laissais faire volontiers. Aucune ne venait jamais m'importuner le lendemain. De toute façon tant qu'elle se calmait sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi cela me convenait. Je ne me préoccupais même plus de son comportement protecteur. Nous n'étions plus beaucoup de l'ancienne garde au château. Les autres avaient quitté le clan pour en former d'autres, plus petits. Il ne restait plus que les jumeaux, Félix, Heidi, Chelsea et moi. Les plus hauts gradés, les plus importants des gardes, et surtout, les plus proches des maîtres.

L'un des vampires, un petit rondouillet, voulut s'enfuir mais Félix l'attrapa au vol, le plaquant d'un mouvement rapide au sol. Face contre terre, la main coincée dans le dos. Il se débâtit comme un beau diable, mais fut incapable de le toucher, ce qui fit rire bruyamment le colosse. On entendit un bruit facilement discernable, celui d'une épaule déboitée. La seconde femme, une grande rousse, pas très jolie pour une vampire, s'élança sauvagement vers Jane qui fut alors obligée de relâcher sa prise sur la brune. Beaucoup plus rapide que la jeune vampire, et surtout, bien plus entrainée, il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour assoir sa domination sur l'effrontée qui avala alors du sable en grande quantité. La brunette voulut se jeter sur Jane mais je l'attrapai au vol, plaquant son dos contre moi. Elle se coula dans mes bras sans trop de difficulté. Puis Alec perdit patience. Il mit fin à toute cela en les privant de leurs sens. Comme à chaque fois, il avait le dernier mot. Le corps de la jeune femme devint mou dans mes bras. Elle s'écoula sur le sol, mollement. Dit donc, Alec n'y avait pas été de main morte cette fois ci. L'un de nos petits derniers, Jules les passa tous au crible avec son don. Véritable détecteur de pouvoir, encore plus fort qu'Eléazar avait pu l'être autrefois, il faisait preuve d'une efficacité redoutable.

**_ « La seule qui possède un don est la petite brune. Il est encore diffus, je ne suis même pas sure qu'elle en soit consciente mais il est bel et bien présent. **

**_ Non ? Je sens que je vais m'amuser pendant les jours à venir. » **Répliqua Jane. « **Je vais même me régaler. Il va bien falloir que quelqu'un lui apprenne les bonnes manières non ? Non ?»** Demanda t'elle doucereuse à la cantonade. Bien que personne ne fût dupe quand au message. Chasse gardé. Nouveau bouc émissaire de Jane. De loin la place la moins enviée de la garde. Pourtant, cela signifiait également qu'elle aurait la vie sauve. J'en connaissais même au moins une qui devait être extrêmement heureuse de ce revirement de situation. Je la vis du coin de l'œil dire merci au ciel en essayant d'être discrète. La pauvre, arrivée trois ans plus tôt, fit l'erreur de s'intéresser un peu trop à Alec. Beaucoup trop. La réaction de Jane a été disproportionnée, mais le manque de réaction d'Alec atténuant la chose, la jolie Eléa avait survécue. Même avec son don intéressant, je doutais que si Jane ne le lui avait demandé, Aro aurait refusé son exécution pour insubordination.

Avant la moindre réaction des autres gardes, je me jetais sur l'un des vampires. Celui qui c'était échapper. Un grand blond assez fade. Celui qui avait cru, naïvement, que je ne le débusquerais pas. Il ne vit pas la mort arriver. Pas plus qu'il ne la ressentis. C'était en quelque sorte le cadeau qu'on leur faisait. On nous demandait de les tuer. Pas de les faire souffrir. Du moins pas tous. Seulement les traîtres à leurs sangs. Ceux dont le crime dépassait de loin l'entendement. Comme ceux qui formaient une armée de nouveau né. Mais les nouveaux nés en questions ne demandaient pas à devenir des monstres assoiffés de sang. Bien souvent il ne connaissait même pas la moitié de ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur nous. Comme ceux là. Ils se comportaient comme des abominations, une honte pour notre espèce, mais ils ne nous nuisaient pas physiquement. Ils n'essayaient pas de nous détruire. J'arrachai la tête avant de m'attaquer aux membres. Le minuscule feu de camp fut transformé en véritable brasier. Les trois vampires redevinrent poussières. Retournèrent au cycle de la nature.

Eléa s'approcha de la seule rescapée. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille, libérée du don d'Alec. S'insinuant suffisamment son esprit pour que celle-ci ne se rebelle pas contre nous pendant le voyage. Son don consistait à manipuler l'esprit, à faire en sorte de lui inculper des habitudes, des comportements. Elle pouvait persuader à un vampire que boire du sang allait le tuer, qu'aimer pouvait le conduire à la mort. Dans ce cas présent si la jeune vampire essayait de s'en prendre à l'un d'entre nous, elle finira au sol, à hurler de douleur rien que pour avoir eu l'idée. S'auto-infligeant cette torture. Pas besoin du don de Jane pour la punir, la douleur ne serait qu'une illusion, dans son cerveau, profondément ancrée. Elle n'y échapperait pas. La loyauté d'Eléa, ainsi que son lien avec des vampires haut placé, expliquait que les maîtres aient accepté un vampire aussi puissant et dangereux dans leurs rangs. Elle ne se retournerait, de toute façon, pas contre nous, malgré la trahison d'Alec, elle lui restait attacher. Si je parvenais à le voir, Aro ne le loupait certainement pas lors de ses rapports.

**_ « Sérieux. Personne ne se demande quel don elle possède? Vraiment personne ? Je sers à quoi si personne ne me le demande, hein ? Au cas où certain n'aurait pas encore compris je sers à autre chose que juste détecter! Je ne suis pas un petit détecteur de pacotille mince ! Je les détermine aussi. Je peux dire que celui de Félix est d'être plus fort que la moyenne, que Heidi peut vous attirer comme des mouches dans son lit, que Marcus peut savoir tout des liens qui vous unissent tandis que Chelsea peut les modifier. Elle n'est pas sa fille pour rien non ? Je peux également pressentir que Darwin peut voir le passé de n'importe qui, qu'Eléa peut nous faire gober n'importe quoi, que Demetri pourrait nous retrouver n'importe où, même au fin fond des enfers, que…**

**_ Tu va nous le dire son don une bonne fois pour toute et te taire. Sinon je te jure que ce que la blondasse à ressentit ne sera rien comparer à ce que tu va endurer… »** Le menaça Jane.

**_ C'est un Amplificateur. Elle augmente nos pouvoirs. Cool, vous ne trouvez pas ? Par contre, elle ne peut pas les réduire. Donc en gros quand tu seras près d'elle Jane tu pourras la faire souffrir encore plus fort que d'habitude, ce qui n'est déjà pas ton maximum, sans fournir plus d'effort, ne te méprends pas, je ne dis pas que tu en as besoin mais quand même. Cela explique que tout à l'heure, ils se soient écroulés par terre, Le don d'Alec amplifié semble donner ce résultat particulier. Tu pourrais relâcher ma gorge Jane, je n'ai peut être pas besoin de respirer mais je suis quand même incommoder lorsque tu m'étouffe, je sais que je te fais de l'effet, retient toi devant les autres…**

**_ Jules… Jules… Jules, je ne vois pas ce qui me retiens de t'étêter, et je te jure que ce n'est pas une raison d'attirance, disons qu'Aro apprécierait moyennement que je te détruise. Je vais me contenter de ne pas te faire souffrir pour ton long monologue inutile et pour la petite critique que tu as failli faire. Comme quoi j'avais besoin que quelqu'un augmente mon pouvoir. A l'avenir, initie-toi au silence, ou je vais devoir d'inculper le respect de tes ainés…**

**_ Je ne voulais pas dire ça tu le sais bien ! Je n'oserais jamais tu es bien trop effraya… Je me tais je crois que c'est mieux.**

**_ Je pense aussi ! »** Lui répondit-elle d'une voix sèche qui ne présageait rien de bon pour notre retour au château. Mais elle l'appréciait. Jules était juste encore un peu jeune. Trente ans vampire pour dix-huit humains. Il réfléchissait rarement avant de parler. Impulsif. Cela lui causait souvent des ennuis. Mais son pouvoir de détection de don lui offrait une place de choix dans la garde. Il participait de ce fait à bon nombre des missions. Je devais bien reconnaitre que je l'appréciais. Il apprenait vite et partageait les bêtises de Félix. Il était facile à vivre. Même si nous devions le sortir de situations abracadabrante. Comme là fois où Heidi le laissa attacher, nu, à une colonne du château. Le pauvre ne pouvait pas se détacher seul sans risquer de briser le bâtiment. Colonne porteuse oblige. Il se reposait beaucoup trop sur sa belle gueule et pas assez sur son intelligence. Grand, Blond, les cheveux ébouriffés dans tous les sens, musclés, il plaisait beaucoup aux femmes… quand il se taisait. Cependant, sa ruse le plaçait également parmi les têtes pensantes du château. Un paradoxe à lui seul.

La jeune vampire nous suivît de mauvaise grâce jusqu'au jet privé, affrété par Aro spécialement pour la mission. Un avion tout en ligne, rapide et luxueux. Tenue d'obéir à Eléa, en sachant pertinemment que nous pouvions la détruire à tout moment, que le moindre signe de désobligeance causerait sa perte, elle jetait des regards noirs à tout le monde. Tressaillant sous une légère douleur causée par son cerveau. Cherchant sans doute à nous effrayer. Sans succès. Elle n'abusait cependant pas de notre gentillesse, docile entre les mains de Félix. Assimilant parfaitement que nous avions le droit total de vie ou de mort sur elle. Après tout nous venions de détruire ses amis sans sourciller. Ses compagnons de route depuis un petit moment déjà. Cela sans aucun état d'âme. Bien au contraire. Cela c'était avéré plaisant. Elle pouvait aisément le deviner dans nos yeux, sur nos visages, dans notre façon de nous comporter. Comme ci le monde nous appartenait. Nous étions en quelque sorte les maîtres du monde. Prédateur parmi les prédateurs. De plus, je soupçonnais Eléa de manipuler plus que nécessaire son esprit, pour lui inculper des instinct tel que la soumission ou le respect. Je ne possédais aucune preuve mais trouvais étrange qu'aucun d'entre eux ne tentait jamais rien pour s'enfuir. Nous ne leur expliquions rien.

La Traque me laissait toujours pantelant. Faisant remonter à la surface tout mes instincts primaires. Désintégrer, démolir, posséder, dominer, soumettre. Les seules motivations d'un vampire hors de contrôle, d'un nouveau né, un vrai, qui s'acceptait réellement. Au début, je ne maitrisais plus rien. Colérique, violent, je détruisais tout sur mon passage, je brisais tout ce qui passait à ma portée, Vampire, maison, nature. Rien ne résistait. Certainement la raison pour laquelle je m'étais réveillé seul, un matin, alors que j'avais déjà une année vampire. Je ne me souvenais de rien avant ce jours là. Juste des impressions, des sentiments, des points lumineux dans ma tête. Des odeurs que je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir un jours rencontré.

Lors de cet état instable, plein de désir. Je réussissais seulement à refouler celui de détruire. Mais le désir du contact. Celui d'avoir un autre corps contre le miens ne s'estompait jamais seul. Je canalisais toute mon intention sur celui-ci, afin d'occulter les autres. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas de problème à régler ce petit détail, Voltera regorgeait toujours de vampire près à satisfaire mes pulsions sans se préoccuper du lendemain. Lorsque l'on possède l'éternité pour s'amuser, pour exister, les coups d'une nuit pesaient peu dans la balance. Le temps ne défilait pas devant nos yeux. Les femmes ne se préoccupaient pas de leur « horloge biologique ». Des vampires sortaient ensemble pendant des siècles, se séparaient et trouvaient un autre compagnon. D'autre rencontraient leurs âmes sœurs. Je ne croyais pas à ces sornettes, je découchais. Chacune le savais. Je n'accordais mon attention à aucune d'entre elle en particulier. Seulement en fonction de mes envies. Elles ne s'inquiétaient pas lorsque je ne les rappelais pas. Au contraire. Ma réputation de « Don Juan » me précédait. Chacune se trouvait honorée d'attirer mon attention. Ne serais-ce que pour une seule nuit.

Je senti une main remonter légèrement ma cuise avant de se poser légèrement plus haut. A la limite de mon sexe. Une légère caresse. Une invitation à peine camouflée, qui me sortis de mes pensées. Je connaissais cette odeur. Lina. Une petite brune avec des formes extrêmement généreuse. Elle avait partagé mon lit déjà une ou deux fois. Pas très maligne mais très entreprenante. Je continuai à fixer devant moi. Immobile. Statue de marbre. Je ne l'encourageais pas, mais ne la repoussais pas non plus. Le signal qu'elle attendait. Elle s'assit à genoux sur son siège, voisin au mien, s'inclina vers moi et grimpa doucement sur l'accoudoir afin de poser ses lèvres dans mon cou. Son souffle glissa sur ma peau sans pour autant la réchauffé. Elle fit quelques allé retour avant de passer sa main gauche sur ma nuque et de m'inciter à incliner la tête en arrière. Ses lèvres posèrent délicatement des baisers sur ma mâchoire, puis dans mon cou, tandis que sa main droite remonta pour venir frotter fortement mon sexe. Créant une délicieuse friction. Je me laissai alors m'enfoncer dans le siège tout en posant une main dans son dos pour la forcer à se rapprocher de moi. Son corps se colla sans aucun souci au mien. Tachant d'épouser mon corps au mieux. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur moi. Une jambe posée de chaque coté. Sa main créant toujours une délicieuse friction qui m'éveillait doucement. Elle ouvrit mon pantalon afin d'avoir une meilleure prise sur mon membre. Elle commença des mouvements rapides, forts sur celui-ci. Sans jamais enlever ses lèvres de mon cou. Il m'en fallait beaucoup pour réellement réagir aux caresses. Je ne faisais pas dans la tendresse. Jamais. Je préférais de loin la brutalité. Elle le savait. S'en accommodait. En profitait. Mais un avion n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour s'adonner à ce genre d'activité. Même si les autres ne regardaient pas dans notre direction, ils n'ignoraient pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle cherchait certainement à marquer son territoire. Une fois arrivé à destination et nos rapports faits à Aro, elle me rejoindra dans ma chambre. Pour se soumettre à moi.

**_ « Lina, calme des ardeurs et descend de ce pauvre Demetri. Nous arrivons.**

**_ Voyons Eléa nous savons toute deux que tu es juste jalouse de ne pas avoir eu l'idée en première. **

**_ Ben voyons. J'apprécie Demetri mais pas à ce point.**

**_ Non c'est vrai tu préfère les blonds… »**

Et voilà, elle parlait, elle m'exaspérait. Cela calma tout de suite mon désir. Mes pulsions ne prenaient plus totalement le dessus sur moi, j'y mettais fin dès que l'envie me prenait, ou du moins, les retardaient. Tandis que je la repoussais pour lui faire comprendre que le câlin cessait, ainsi que pour mettre fin à leur dispute, je vis le regard de la nouvelle recrue. Empli de désir. Finalement Lina attendrait la prochaine fois. Ma victime de ce soir était déjà toute désignée. Si Aro estimait que son don était suffisant pour faire partie de la garde bien sur. Pour obtenir la grâce. J'en profitais pour la regarder un peu. Pas trop mal. Les cheveux brun légèrement bouclés, une bouche rose pulpeuse et des formes bien généreuses. Vraiment jolie. Peu être un peu stupide au vu de son comportement envers Jane et envers moi. Mais bon je ne cherchais pas une fille intelligente. Juste un coup d'un soir. Je lui lançai un sourire qui lui fit détourner la tête. Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de me jeter un coup d'œil en coin. Je refermais mon pantalon en lui adressant un clin d'œil discret. Décidément, ma nuit allait être courte...

* * *

_**Voilà. Chapitre fini. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser. J'ai essayé de lui donner un peu plus de légèreté que les précédents. Mais les dialogues ce n'est pas vraiment mon point fort. Je suis plus dans les descriptions précises et complètes des sentiments et décors. **_

**_Enfin bref, des conseils et des commentaires seraient les bienvenus pour m'aider à progresser. Le prochain chapitre arrive Le vendredi 6 juillet au plus tard. Ce sera certainement un point de vue de Demetri encore une fois. Puis une surprise sur le chapitre suivant. Je ne vous en dit pas plus. A bientôt._  
**


	5. Chapter 4 : Partir sans se retourner A

**Coucou a tous. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir pris tant de temps pour ce chapitre. Mes études sont extrêmement prenante. Mais je vous promet que vous aurez la suite. Je finirais à cout sur cette histoire. D'ailleurs dès cet été vous aurez des chapitres beaucoup plus régulièrement. Mes partiels étant début mai je me mettrais à la tache immédiatement après. Je connais déjà toute l'histoire donc ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela viendra prochainement. **

**En attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre. Contrairement à ce que j'avais dit, j'ai préféré un point de vue Analeigh pour celui ci. Le prochain sera certainement Démétri. Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! **

**Un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse une trace de leurs passages. Cela fait plaisir. En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise. **

**A bientôt. Bisous Bisous.**

**Chapitre 3 : Traverser les tempêtes. **

_« Le souffle du vent. Parfois brulant, d'autre glacial. Une brise qui nous prend par surprise. Faisant entrer dans nos cœur une bouffée d'air. Un bulle d'espoir qui finit un jour par éclater. Laissant un vide intense à sa place. Un cocon de soie pour nos croyances. Nous nous accrochons à cet abri comme à une corde pendue dans le vide. La promesse d'une vie meilleure. L'attente d'un point d'ancrage. D'une main tendue qui ne lâcherait pas prise face à la tempête. Une montagne qui ne s'effriterait pas sous la force des vagues. Nous cherchons sans cesse une personne sur laquelle nous appuyer. Sans pour autant pouvoir totalement nous reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre. Nous gardons un point d'ancrage dans le monde. Un repère qui nous permet de toujours nous relever. De revenir à l'essentiel afin de mieux se redécouvrir. A fin d'avancer dans la vie sans jamais oublier qui on est. »_

La pluie tombait. Drument. Rideau d'acier devant le jour. Le brouillard étendait son emprise sur la forêt, tel un drap de velours. Accentuant encore le sombre sinistre des lieux. Les gouttes d'eau s'écoulaient lourdement sur le sol. Un clappement régulier, une clepsydre parfaite. Les perles douces s'emmêlaient dans les feuillages des grands arbres, glissaient dans mes cheveux, sur ma peau de marbre, chassant la poussière et le sang. L'or et le rouge se mêlant, tel des flammes s'éteignant progressivement sous l'assaut du temps. Effaçant le passé, repoussant les souvenirs, me rendant un semblant d'humanité. Me redonnant la vie.

Mes vêtements détrempés ne pesaient pas plus lourd qu'un voile de mariée, qu'un souffle de vent. Un pantalon et une chemise, noir, bien trop grand pour moi. Pas très seyant pour une dame. Mais bien mieux que ma vieille robe déchirée et salie. Les pauvres vêtements représentaient l'un des derniers vestiges de la garde robe de la vieille maison. Vêtements ayant appartenu à l'une des figures masculines de la maisonnée. Mon père ou l'un de mes frères. Bien plus fort que moi, bien plus puissant. L'une des manches me tombait sur l'épaule, la découvrant doucement, la soumettant à la douceur de la pluie. Me donnant l'impression d'être à ma place. D'avoir enfin un but dans ma non-existence. Une route à suivre.

Malgré ma connaissance parfaite de la maison qui m'avait vue grandir, je me perdais dans l'immensité du lieu. Dans ce champ de ruine, il m'était impossible de reconnaitre exactement chaque pièce. Mon cœur mort brulait devant se carnage. Devant ce terrible gâchis. Mes yeux peinaient à regarder en face la scène. Une demeure magnifique, si belle, et pourtant détruite. Réduite en cendre. Mais pas éternellement. Elle sera remise en état. Un jour. Je le ferrais. J'étais prête à en faire le serment à quiconque passerait dans le coin. Devant témoin je jurerais que je reviendrais en ses lieux. Comme toujours. Je bâtirais de mes propres mains ses murs, pierre après pierre. Je ferrais en sorte qu'elle retrouve sa splendeur d'antan. Sa majesté. Je réparerais ma bêtise. _Notre_ bêtise.

Alors que je m'éloignais de la bâtisse à pas lent, complètement trempée, une vague de nostalgie s'empara violemment de moi. Une claque violente. Je me retournais instinctivement, la regarder une dernière fois, la ressentir encore un instant. Me souvenir de ma vie ici, de chaque minute de bonheur que les lieux m'avaient apporté. Le tissu rugueux de la chemise m'apportait un sentiment de réconfort que je n'avais plus éprouvé depuis plus de mille ans. De longues années, un temps infini, même pour un vampire. Surtout pour un vampire. Un vieux souvenir me revint soudainement, me prenant de cours. Me rappelant tout ce que j'avais perdu, tout ce que je recherchais en vain depuis des siècles.

« _J'approchais la veste de cuir de mon nez pour mieux me souvenirs de son parfum. De la moindre nuance de son odeur d'homme. Épicée. Je m'imprégnais de chaque étincelle olfactive me restant de lui. La senteur de la sueur, de la terre et du bois, de la pluie, du sang séché, des feuilles de menthe. Le gout de la vie, du labeur, de sa tendre folie. Tout ce qui pouvait me le rappeler me semblait bon à prendre. Ne pas oublier son essence même. Me souvenir de chaque parcelle de lui, de chaque sensation. Ses vêtements m'aidaient à me souvenir de son visage, de sa voie, son intonation. Comme s'il était là, près de moi. Toujours présent. Je pouvais presque ressentir sa présence, son influence, dans chacun de mes pas. _

_Voilà déjà six mois qu'il avait suivit l'armée du roi. Volontaire pour aller au devant du combat. Pour repousser l'envahisseur. Près à servir son pays. Coute que coute. Au risque de sa vie. La guerre me semblait bien trop longue sans lui à mes cotés. Sans sa protection. Et surtout, trop dangereuse. Les hommes ne devraient pas se faire la guerre. Ils devraient rester chacun chez eux. A s'occuper de leurs enfants, de leurs familles. Au lieu de s'entretuer, de faire souffrir d'autres personnes, ils devraient s'aimer. Apporter de la couleur au monde. Et non cette nuance terne qui pèse sur nos cœurs, sur nos vies. Cette épée de Damoclès qui reste au dessus de nos têtes. Prête à s'abattre d'un coup brutal. Près à nous briser, à fendre nos cœurs, le réduire en miette. Je tremblais chaque fois que quelqu'un venait nous rendre visite. Je priais pour que ce ne soit pas un soldat. Je ne voulais pas apprendre à mort. _

_Même du haut de mes vingt ans, le monde me paraissait souvent étrange. Brutal. Sauvage. Je ne comprenais pas la réaction des hommes. Leurs actions me semblaient imprudente, égoïstes. A cause d'eux mon frère d'âme, mon jumeau ne serait pas là pour notre anniversaire. Je les détestais pour ça. Pire, je les haïssais de me priver de sa présence. Je n'étais pourtant pas seule. Mes deux frères ainés prenaient soins de moi, comme il le ferait avec une assiette en porcelaine. Prête à s'écouler, à se retrouver en mille morceaux d'un moment à l'autre. Ma mère ne me lâchait jamais des yeux. Elle savait toujours où j'étais, ce que je faisais, mais pas comment j'allais. Elle méconnaissait la compassion depuis déjà de longues années. Depuis la mort de mon père en réalité. Comme si, en mourant, il avait emporté son humanité, son cœur avec lui. Lui amputant définitivement toute possibilité de ressentir une émotion, hormis l'avidité, le gout du pouvoir, de tout diriger._

_Jamais elle ne m'avait comprit, pour elle je ne me comportais juste pas comme une enfant normale, mais plutôt comme une sauvage. Je me refusais sans cesse à obéir à ses ordres. Elle se persuadait qu'une jeune fille devrait suivre les conseils de sa mère sans jamais discuter, sans même se poser des questions, ou réfléchir. Juste obéir. Elle haïssait que je revienne, suite à une longue balade à cheval, avec ma robe maculée de terre fraiche, d'eau de la rivière ou encore de poils collés. Je la soupçonnais parfois de se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu rater dans mon éducation, ou le mal qu'elle avait du faire dans une autre vie pour m'avoir mérité. Mais, la nature m'attirait bien plus que de raison. J'aimais les chevaux, les combats contre mes frères, les baignades dans l'eau terne, les batailles de boue… Tous ces jeux d'enfants. Toute cette insouciance, cette liberté totale… Ce sentiment d'appartenir à quelque chose de bien plus grand. Toute cette beauté que représente la vie, vie qui nous échappa peu d'année après. Bien trop tôt. _

_Pourtant, on ne cessait de lui vanter ma beauté. Mes longs cheveux d'or, mes yeux vert chatoyant, mes courbes gracieuses, ma voie qui enchantait les hommes, telle une sirène disait-on. On adorait me demander de chanter lors de ses grands dîner qui n'amusent personne. Ma mère me trainait de soirée en soirée depuis le départ de mon double. Profitant de son absence pour m'exhiber. Me montrer. Espérant certainement me trouver un mari, me donner à l'un de ses jeunes héritiers des grandes places du pays. Des cousins du roi, des comtes, des ducs… Tous les rangs peuplaient nos régions. Mais malheureusement pour elle, mes ainés avaient ma tutelle, ma responsabilité. En tant qu'homme. La mort de mon père, quelques années auparavant, avait privé ma mère de ses droits sur nous. Comme il était de coutume à mon époque. _

_Je me redressais doucement. Cachant la chemise sous mon oreiller. Pour que personne ne puisse la voir. Jamais. Pour que ma mère ne puisse pas me priver de mon échappatoire, de ma roue de secours. De mon unique raison de continuer à me lever, jour après jour, matin après matin. Sans faiblir. Sans hésiter. Attendant impatiemment son retour. Qu'il me revienne. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Mon anniversaire. Notre anniversaire. Notre jour à nous. Et il était absent. Loin de moi physiquement, mais mentalement présent. Je sentais sa présence, je le ressentais. Cela me rassurait en quelque sorte. De savoir qu'il allait bien. Envers et contre tous. Il était en bonne santé, en vie. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je le saurais. Je le sentirais au fond de moi. Comme un lien indescriptible qui restera graver en nous. _

_**-« Ana ! »**__hurla ma mère de sa voie stridente. __**« Dépêche-toi donc de descendre que l'on puisse se rendre à ta soirée d'anniversaire ! **_

_**- J'arrive de suite mère. » **_

_Je descendais avec difficulté les escaliers. Gênée par la longue robe que ma mère me forçait à porter et qui me drapais, certes élégamment, mais qui entravait mes mouvements. Cette robe était presque un attentat à la pudeur. Elle dévoilait mes épaules et mes chevilles, ce qui ne se faisait pas dans la bonne société. Mais ma mère n'y prêtait guère attention. Pour elle, il fallait montrer la beauté des femmes de la famille. La blancheur presque transparente de la robe laissait apercevoir la courbure de mes seins et la douceur de mes courbes. On pouvait aisément deviner le galbe de mes jambes. Lors de cette soirée, j'obtiendrais le même effet avec cette tenue que si j'avais crié au monde que j'étais une courtisane. Ce que je ne suis pas. Cela allait faire sensation, assurément. Voir même un scandale. Elle obtiendra ce qu'elle veut. Attirer l'attention totalement sur moi._

_-__**« Tu es sublime ma chérie ! Tu vas faire tourner toutes les têtes. Tu va enfin pouvoir trouver un mari digne de ce nom. Quelqu'un qui t'offrira une bonne place, une belle maison. J'irais même jusque dire que tu pourras faire ta difficile et en choisir un qui est beau. Je veux de sublimes petits enfants. **_

_**- Mère, vous savez pertinemment que je ne souhaite pas me marier de suite. Je suis encore suffisamment jeune pour ne pas à y penser…**_

_**- Tu rigoles j'espère ! La plupart de tes amies en sont déjà à leur second enfant. Je ne pense que vingt ans soit trop tôt, au contraire, tu vas finir veille fille si tu continue ! Ce serait un tel gâchis. Il faut profiter de ta jeunesse pour te placer correctement dans la société !**_

_**- J'espère que vous êtes consciente que je n'épouserais pas n'importe qui ?**_

_**- Je sais, vous tu n'es pas une enfant facile. Mais ton père ta élevé dans le respect des traditions. Je reste persuadée que tu te soumettras à ma décision. Même si tes frères auront le dernier mot. Je saurais te convaincre ». **__Me répondit-elle d'une voie douce. Une voie qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Elle détenait une carte du jeu que je ne connaissais pas encore. Tout dans son comportement me laissait supposer qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir. Contre moi. Dans son propre intérêt et non dans le mien, son unique fille. Se rendait-elle compte qu'elle perdait sa famille ? Qu'elle s'éloignait de nous, indubitablement, certainement pour toujours ? Bientôt, mes frères cesseront d'être indulgents avec elle. Je souhaiterais que ce moment arrive le plus tard possible. Que l'instant ou notre famille éclatera en mille morceaux attendra le retour de Destan. En attendant, je subissais son comportement. Espérant secrètement pouvoir lui échapper. Cesser de paraître pour enfin vivre ma propre vie. Loin de son joug. Notre famille réunie pour de vrai. _

_ Jamais auparavant un anniversaire ne m'avait semblé aussi long. Monotone. Ennuyeux. Terne. Pire que lors d'un enterrement. Le piano jouait les mêmes morceaux depuis plus de deux heures. Un air triste qui plombait l'ambiance. Le repas n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Trop pompeux. Trop long. Pas de parfum dans les plats. Juste un étalage de richesse. Paraître. Toujours montrer que l'on vaut plus que le voisin. Le monde tournait autour de cela. L'argent. La beauté. Détenir quelque chose que son voisin ne possède pas. L'apparence avant la vérité, l'honnêteté. Je représentais cette chose aux yeux de ma mère. Ce petit truc en plus que tout le monde pouvait lui envier, que chaque personne présente voudrait posséder. Je ne valais pas plus que cela. Un trophée. Un enjeu pour la société. _

_Le seul point positif de cette nuit ? Les personnes présentes ne m'accordaient que peu d'attention. En effet, au grain désespoir de ma mère, la grande surprise que suscita notre arrivée ne dura que quelques instants. Grâce à Erick et William. Mais également car d'autres jeunes filles portaient des tenues légèrement indécentes pour des dames. Si bien que je ne détonnais pas. Les gens ne venaient pas pour fêter mon anniversaire. Même si de nombreux présent trônaient sur une grande table. Non, ils ne se présentaient uniquement pour se montrer. Pour faire valoir leurs positions dans la société. Se courber devant la duchesse. Ma mère. Certains venaient avec leurs fils. Dans l'espoir d'entrer dans les bonnes faveurs. D'obtenir ma main. _

_Les discussions de mes voisins de tables n'ennuyèrent à mourir. Vraiment. J'aurais préféré me noyer que d'entendre encore l'une de leur parole. Je ne parvenais pourtant pas à y échapper. En effet, ma mère avait vraiment organisé la soirée de telle façon que je ne pouvais pas y couper. Les tables détonnaient par leur rondeur inhabituelle, la notre se trouvant au centre de toutes les autres. Point principal de toute la pièce. Impossible de ne pas remarquer les regards qui convergeaient régulièrement vers nous. Sans pudeur. Sans retenue. Nous étions la source des commérages. Ma famille et ses proches. Du moins, ceux que ma mère considérait comme des amies alors qu'ils ne cherchaient seulement à ce faire bien voir de la société._

_Un regard accrocha le mien. Des yeux gris aciers. Aussi froid que la glace. Aussi envoutant que l'orage. Il se trouvait à la table juste derrière ma mère mais ne me quittait pas des yeux. On aurait dit un prédateur ayant choisis sa proie. Dérangeant à souhait. Pourtant je ne parvenais pas à détourner les yeux de sons regard envoutant. Comme s'il me retenait prisonnière. Me sondant afin de découvrir le moindre de mes secrets. La plus infime parcelle de moi. Même celle que seul mon jumeau connaissait. Il semblait lire en moi. Un livre ouvert qu'il déchiffrait sans peine. Avec délectation. En redemandant une fois la lecture finie. Découvrant les sens cachés de chaque ligne. _

_En réalité, ce n'était certainement qu'un autre des invités de ma mère. L'un des nombreux prétendants au titre. Mais je ne parvenais pas à m'empêcher d'imaginer qu'un jour, quelqu'un me regardera enfin pour ce que je suis, et non seulement car je suis jolie. Une personne qui cherchera à me connaitre dans les moindres détails, qui m'accepterait totalement, sans chercher à me soumettre, à me transformer en quelqu'un d'autre, en une chose que je ne suis pas. Je voulais garder mon identité. Juste être moi. Sans masque, sans avoir à me cacher derrière une façade. Cette personne ne c'était pas encore présentée, et peut être même qu'elle ne viendra jamais. Je continuerais d'espérer. D'attendre. _

_Lorsque le repas pris enfin fin. Après de longues et interminables heures. Je sentis de nombreux regards sur moi. Celui des hommes. Célibataires ou non. Des hommes qui cherchaient à attirer mon attention. Une partie seulement d'entre eux aurait le courage de demander à mes frères l'autorisation de m'inviter à danser. Encore moins l'obtiendront. Une rengaine lassante. Tellement prévisible. Habituelle. Cela en devenait pathétique. Au moins, les années précédentes, Destan me faisait danser. Toute la nuit. Il repoussait toute personne cherchant à m'attirer dans ses filets. Il tenait à distance les hommes malhonnêtes. Il me protégeait des regards vicieux. Des murmures jaloux de certaines femmes. Il représentait mon unique protection contre la société. Contre la domination des hommes et l'oubli des femmes de notre époque. Mon héros en quelque sorte._

_La première danse était une tradition. Elle se dansait avec un proche. Un frère, un mari, un père. Pas avec un inconnus. Une fois celle-ci finie, je pourrais m'éclipser discrètement. Personne ne le remarquerait. N'y n'aurait à y redire. Je pourrais enfin retrouver un semblant de liberté. M'échapper de cette soirée ennuyante. Elizabeth avait tout organisé. Nous pourrons nous sauver par la porte de la cuisine. Je connaissais tout les passages secrets pour y parvenir. Nous rejoindront une des fêtes clandestines de la ville. Juste cinq minutes à pied. Tout sera parfait. Si nous y parvenons._

_J'acceptais la main que me tendais Erick. Une simple danse et je serais libre. Enfin. Mon frère me fit un clin d'œil. Bien sur qu'il connaissait mes projets. J'étais prête à parier qu'il prévoyait la même chose que moi. Sauf que lui il pourra passer par la grande porte. La tête haute. Tel l'héritier qu'il était. L'ainé. Celui détenant tout les pouvoirs sur nous. Alors que j'allais devoir me glisser discrètement par la porte de derrière, essayant de passer inaperçue. D'être invisible, ce qui allait être compliqué avec ma robe. _

_-__**« Alors petite sœur, on a prévue de faire des folies se soir ?**_

_**- Beth ne sait décidemment pas te cacher quelque chose…**_

_**- Je sais ! Je t'avoue que j'en profite un petit peu.**_

_**- Ne fais pas souffrir ma meilleure amie, je t'en prie. Je ne le supporterais pas. Qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole à cause de toi. Ne joue pas avec elle Erick.**_

_**- Je ne joue pas Ana'. Elle compte pour moi. Je pense. **_

_**- Tu penses ou tu en es sur ?**_

_**- Je suis sur. Mais ne lui dit rien pour le moment. D'accord ?**_

_**-Promis frérot. **_

_**- Et fait au moins semblant d'être heureuse. Je sais que Destan n'est pas présent. Mais cela reste t'on anniversaire à toi aussi. Je te promets que tu t'amuseras à la fête de la ville. Ou du moins, beaucoup plus qu'à cette fête ci. J'ignore ce qui est passé par la tête de mère quand elle a organisé ce diner. **_

_**- Tu l'ignores ? Ne te moque pas de moi Erick. Tout le monde sait ce qu'elle cherche à faire. Elle veut me marier au premier venu. Oh non ! Que dis-je ? Au plus offrant ! **_

_**- Ne sois pas sarcastique sœurette. Cela ne convient pas à une dame. Surtout pas à toi ! Tu te dois d'être polie … »**__ me dit-il avant d'exploser de rire. Au moins un que la situation amuse plus que de raison. Beaucoup trop à mon gout d'ailleurs. Cependant, je savais qu'il sera présent pour moi. Quoi qu'il arrive. Il me soutiendra. Dans la moindre de mes décisions. Même s'il courtisait ma meilleure amie. Devant moi. Si je refusais une union proposée par ma mère, il déclinait la proposition sans hésiter. Il aurait même retenu Destan si je le lui avais demandé. Il en aurait eu le droit. Mais je n'étais pas résignée à priver mon double de son désir le plus cher. Servir son pays. Prouver à tous que notre famille n'était pas seulement riche en argent mais également en cœur. Prouvé au roi que nous le soutenions à cent pour cent, dans la moindre de ses actions. Pour cela je l'admirais, et approuvais ses décisions. En tant que sœur, j'en souffrais. _

_-__**« Tiens toi prête à filer, je vais faire diversions »**__ me chuchota-t-il doucement lorsque la chanson pris fin. Ainsi, il était la botte secrète de Beth. Je le vis se diriger de l'autre côté de la table, tapotant sur un verre de cristal afin d'attirer tout les regards vers lui. Tous manifestaient leurs curiosités, un discours si tôt dans la soirée était rare. _

_Je sentis une main m'attraper et me tirer sans ménagement vers une porte dérobée. Je suivis sans peine mon amie. Notre unique chance de nous amuser ce soir se profilait à l'horizon. Peut être que nous allions enfin pouvoir profiter de la soirée. Je fermais le passage derrière moi et courais derrière ma sœur de cœur. Celle qui avait eu cette idée folle de nous enfuir au milieu d'un diner officiel. Nous avions presque grandie ensemble. Je la connaissais depuis longtemps, bien avant qu'elle ne tombe complètement amoureuse de mon frère ainé._

_Nos pas résonnaient sur le sol poussiéreux. Nos talons ne nous aidaient pas dans notre course. Nous les abandonnèrent derrière nous. Sans regret. Là ou nous allions, personne ne se soucierait de nos tenues. De nos statuts. Nos rires nous échappaient, bien malgré nous. Mais comment retenir notre joie alors que nous avions l'impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit ? De transgresser les règles strictes que nous imposaient nos familles ?_

_Le bout du tunnel finissait dans la forêt, non loin du village. Et de notre destination. Une belle maison dans les bois. Loin de tous. Cachée de la vue de tous ceux qui ignoraient son existence. Le lieu de toutes les fêtes non officielles. Le rendez-vous des jeunes du village. Marié ou non. Bonne famille ou paysans. Ici, personne ne se souciait de qui on été. Personne ne s'intéressait à l'apparence extérieure. Au contraire, le principal était de danser sur des rythmes inconnus. Des musiques de sauvages comme auraient dit nos parents. Des musiciens laissaient aller leur imagination. Improvisant toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Un véritable paradis pour nous. Un havre de liberté. Nous ne venions pas souvent en ces lieux. S'échapper n'était pas facile. Cependant, chaque fois, nous nous amusions comme des folles. Souhaitant que jamais la soirée ne s'arrête. _

_Je posais le masque blanc sur mes yeux, en profitant pour détacher mes cheveux. Le chinions savamment fait glissa, les mèches d'or s'échappant dans mon dos. De longues boucles biens définies. Blonde comme les blés. En temps normal, ma mère me l'interdisait. Pour elle, une dame devait attacher ses cheveux en permanence. Loin des yeux maternels, je me sentais moi-même. Libre. Comme un elfe. Je me savais jolie. On me lavait souvent répété. Mais cette beauté me semblait surfaite face à la nature sauvage des autres femmes du village. Leur courage. Leur liberté m'émerveillait. Je me sentais tellement insipide quand je les voyais bouger sur la musique, danser avec les hommes présents. Sans se soucier des convenances. De connaitre ou non la personne. Elles bougeaient en rythme. Sans jamais s'arrêter. Le monde semblait leur appartenir. Je me sentais presque de trop. Lourde, maladroite. Pourtant je voyais les regards qui se posaient sur moi. Je les sentais qui brulaient ma peau blanche._

_-__**« Prête à t'amuser ? » **__me demanda doucement Beth._

_**-« Plus que jamais. Tu penses qu'il est là ?**_

_**- Bien sur. Notre sortie à beau avoir été discrète. Beaucoup des jeunes se doutent du lieu ou on se trouve. Pour être honnête, nous ne sommes pas les seules à nous être échappées. D'autres nous rejoindront dans la soirée. Les moins chanceux nous haïront encore plus.**_

_**- Nous verrons. **_

_**- Dansons ! »**__ Exigeât-elle en m'entrainant vers le centre de la pièce. _

_Je sentais la terre battue sous mes pieds mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de danser. Je souhaitais oublier tout. Jusque mon identité. Ne pas me souvenir de l'absence qui me rongeait. Ses dernières semaines, j'accueillais nos soirées comme une bouffée d'air frais. Je ne rêvais plus que de cela. Danser au milieu des gens. Le chercher du regard. Il se trouvait toujours dans un coin. Caché du regard des autres. Toujours présent quand je me trouvais ici. J'aurais aimé me dire qu'il ne venait que pour moi. Mais cela ne ressemblerait pas au personnage. Bien trop secret. Bien trop insaisissable pour que je puisse le retenir près de moi. Avoir son attention, ne serais-ce qu'un instant me laisser à chaque fois dans un état impossible. Mon cœur battait plus vite, résonnait à mes oreilles. En étais-je amoureuse ? Sans aucun doute. Je ne pouvais cependant pas espérer. Sinon, viendra un jour où il me brisera. Sans le vouloir. _

_Ma bonne humeur s'envola soudainement. Je ne le trouvais pas. C'était-il déjà éclipser avec une femme ? Sans même m'accorder un regard ? Où peut-être qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de venir ce soir. Comprenant la raison de notre absence, et ne voulant certainement pas me voir. Je me sentais mal à cette pensée. J'étais déjà bien trop dépendante des quelques instants qu'il m'accordait. Parfois ce n'étais qu'une danse. D'autres, il restait toute la soirée près de moi. Toujours à bonne distance. Je savais qu'il voyait des femmes. Qu'il prenait ce qu'elles lui donnaient. Mais jamais il ne c'était montrer indécent ou insistant avec moi. Je voyais là le signe que je ne l'intéressais pas autant que je ne le voudrais. Beth vit mon malaise soudain. Elle me connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre immédiatement la raison de celui-ci. _

_-__**« Ana, c'est mal. Tu ne devrais pas le laisser te toucher autant. Tu es si vulnérable sans Dest'. Tu le connais à peine. Je trouve étrange qu'il ne t'ais approché uniquement après que ton jumeau soit partit.**_

_**- Beth …**_

_**- Non ne me sors pas le coup de : nous ne venions pas aussi souvent avant. Cela ne marche pas avec moi. Tu te pose les mêmes questions que moi. Ne joue pas avec le feu. Je sais que tu connais sa réputation. Il ne t'appartient pas ma belle. Il ne se soumettra à aucune femme. Je sais que tu vas avoir des difficultés à l'oublier. Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu es accro. Mais ne te ment pas à toi-même. Ne nie pas tes sentiments. Étouffe-les avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que tu ne souffres encore plus. Tes frères ne retiendront pas ta mère indéfiniment. Elle finira par obtenir gain de cause. Elle le sait. Si tu espère qu'il te sauve la mise, je pense que tu te fourvoies.**_

_**- Beth… je n'attends rien de lui. Nous sommes amis je pense. Il me soutient. Il m'aide à garder espoir jusqu'au retour de Dest'. Je te promets que je cesserais de le voir dès que la guerre sera finie…**_

_**- Non, Ana ! Tu dois mettre fin à cette mascarade le plus tôt possible. Ce soir. Il sera là d'un instant à l'autre. Nous le savons toute les deux. Tu dois le repousser. Le faire fuir. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il te brise le cœur en milles morceaux. Je ne veux pas avoir à les ramasser à la petite cuillère, à te reconstruire. Tu me comprends ? »**__ Me demandât-elle doucement, semblant satisfaite quand j'acquiesçai en réponse. Bien trop perturbée pour une réaction plus poussée. Je connaissais la raison de ses propos. Je les comprenais. Les accepter s'avéraient beaucoup plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Il était ma drogue pour tenir. Pour perdre pied et m'échapper de la réalité quelques instants. Ne plus le revoir me coutait trop. _

_Je sentis des mains puissantes m'attraper la taille. Un corps se coller dans mon dos. Je reconnus immédiatement son odeur envoutante. Je l'aurais identifiée n'importe où, sans aucun problème, tellement je m'y étais habituée. Une odeur de fleur sauvage et de transpiration. Je me coulais dans ses bras. Retrouvant mes marques. Je sentais rouler les muscles fins de ses bras tandis que je promenais mes mains dessus. Savourant sa présence. Sa chaleur. Sa force. Son souffle me brula la peau tandis qu'il caressait mon cou de son nez fin. Comme s'il cherchait à s'imprégner lui aussi de mon parfum. A garder une partie de moi avec lui. Mais je savais que ce n'étais pas vrai._

_-__**« Joyeux anniversaire beauté » **__chuchota-t-il à mon oreille de sa voie suave et roc à la fois. _

_-__**« Merci**_

_**- Viens, je dois te montrer quelque chose. **_

_**- Où ?**_

_**- Dehors. Ne craint rien. Je ne te ferrais pas de mal. Tu commences à me connaitre non ?**_

_**- Oui… **_

_**-Alors accompagnes moi un instant. Nous rentreront dans une minute. Je te le promets. Tu me fais confiance ?**_

_**-Bien sur. »**_

_J'attrapai sans hésitation la main qu'il me tendait. Prête à le suivre n'importe où, sous l'œil désapprobateur de mon amie. Surtout quand elle vit que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie. Un regard suffit à l'empêcher d'intervenir. Elle comprit immédiatement et ne rajouta rien. Même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec mon choix. Avec ma décision. _

_Il m'entraina derrière la maison, dans le beau jardin. Vers le petit banc de pierre. Un lieu romantique à souhait. Un endroit magnifique qui me donnait toujours heureuse. Notre lieu en quelque sorte. Nous venions souvent discuter ici au début. Avant que nos moments ensembles ne se raccourcissent à une danse. Deux quand j'étais vraiment chanceuse. Il s'assit et prit mes mains dans les siennes. Me poussant à m'assoir à côté de lui. Tellement proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Ses lèvres près des miennes. _

_-__**« J'ai crue que tu ne viendrais pas. **_

_**- Et louper la seule occasion que j'avais de te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ? Jamais ! Je désespérais même que tu ne parviennes pas à échapper au joug de ta mère. Elle ne te quittait pas des yeux. Etre si proche et pourtant si loin de toi me tuait Analeigh. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose, te kidnapper de cette soirée ennuyante à souhait et t'emmener ici. Mais tu n'as pas eut besoin de moi. **_

_**- Erick m'a été d'une grande aide.**_

_**- J'ai vu ! D'ailleurs son discours était impressionnant. Personne n'a rien compris mais tout le monde à applaudit le plus fort possible. **_

_**- J'imagine. »**__ Lui dis-je en rigolant. Je connaissais les discours de mon ainé. Il partait dans de longs monologues que personne ne comprenait, ou ne prenait la peine d'écouter attentivement. Si bien qu'il se moquait des personnes présentes impunément. Sans retour de flamme. Un génie. _

_Nous étions toujours aussi proche, si bien que je commençais à en être embarrasser. Habituellement, il gardait une certaine distance entre nous. Celle entre deux amis. Pas aujourd'hui. Définitivement pas à cet instant précis. Au contraire. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Me noyant dans ses yeux gris. Dans l'orage qui y régnait à ce moment là. Un gris pur. Magnifique. Une nuance qui me faisait craquer chaque jour un peu plus pour lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma main sur son menton. De caresser la courbe de sa mâchoire. Pour sentir sous mes doigts sa barbe naissante. Avoir l'impression qu'il m'appartenait. Une chimère délicate. _

_Il me prit par surprise quand ses lèvres brulantes se posèrent sur les miennes. Ce fut un millier de sensation qui s'emparèrent de moi. Qui me prirent de court. Un jeu d'artifice miroitant. Le baiser chaste se transforma bien vite en quelque chose de plus passionné. De plus fort. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, la posant derrière ma tête. Une autre se posa dans mon dos. Il me rapprocha de lui. Le plus possible. Comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuie. Je crus m'évanouir sous les sensations lorsque sa langue caressa mes lèvres, me poussant à les entrouvrir. Les papillons dans mon ventre s'envolèrent quand elle toucha la mienne. Quand le baiser pris véritablement vie. Il me rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Me collant presque à lui. Mon premier baiser. Il était parfait. J'aurais voulue que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Que nous nous embrassions pour le reste de nos vies. Mais cela n'était pas possible. Bien au contraire. Mon cœur battait tellement fort qu'il me donnait l'impression de vouloir s'envoler. Ses lèvres contres les miennes bougeaient de concert. Une harmonie parfaite qui me donnait le tournis. Comme si nous étions exactement là ou nous devrions être._

_Quand ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, pour me laisser respirer, et qu'elles glissèrent le long de mon cou, cajolant chaque parcelle de ma peau. La raison me revint. Je ne pouvais pas faire cela. L'expérience dans ce qu'il faisait été tellement évidente. Il avait aimé tellement de femme. Les paroles de mon amies me revinrent en mémoire. Me coupant le souffle. Il ne m'appartenait pas. Ni son cœur, ni son corps. Rien de lui ne me revenait de droit. Je l'aimais déjà tellement sans savoir ce qu'il attendait en retour. Je ne pouvais me le permettre. Ma décision était prise avant que je n'accepte de l'accompagner dehors. Avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les miennes, me faisant oublier mes résolutions._

_Avec difficulté je m'arrachais à ses bras, me relevant du banc dans le même élan, m'éloignant le plus possible de lui, vers la maison. Le repoussant doucement. Il me laissa lui échapper sans rien dire, sans réagir. Amorphe devant mon rejet. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'approchais de la maison que je l'entendis m'appeler. Presque désespérément. Je ne pus me résoudre à le regarder une dernière fois dans les yeux. Je n'étais qu'une passade. Demain, il m'aurait oublié. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit les larmes qui dévastaient mon visage. La douleur que je ressentais à l'idée de ce que j'allais lui dire. _

_-__**« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. Je te saurais grès de ne plus m'approcher.**_

_**- Ne fais pas cela Ana. Je t'en pris. Ne t'en vas pas. **_

_**- Je suis désolé.**_

_**- Non. Je t'en supplie.**_

_**- Au revoir Démétri. »**_

Je repris violemment conscience avec la réalité. Je me souvenais parfaitement de chaque seconde de ma vie humaine. De chaque lieux, chaque jours, chaque moment, chaque personne. Je me rappeler des couleurs, de mes sentiments, de mes hésitations face aux choix difficile que j'avais fait dans les premières années de ma vie. Je voyais ce que j'aurais pu faire, ce qui aurait changé la suite de ma vie. Cela faisait mal. Atrocement. De se souvenir. De ne pas parvenir à oublier. A effacer définitivement de sa mémoire les instants difficiles qui rythme nos existences. Les jours maudits où on regrette de c'être lever.

Je fermai les yeux un instant. Pour reprendre contenance. M'imprégner une dernière fois des lieux. Puis je me retournai. Marchant droit devant. Sans plus me retourner. Un objectif à accomplir.


End file.
